vfnzfaqfandomcom-20200214-history
Mobile phone settings
Most people would use phones bought here in New Zealand, but some still like imported handsets or have brought their own one in from other countries. Sometimes a handset would have corrupt settings or was wiped. In most cases, the phone won't work with some of the Vodafone mobile services available, like mobile Internet (Vodafone live!) First port of call If you've got a handset which Vodafone New Zealand has sold, chances are there are settings available to be sent direct to your phone. This is known as Over-The-Air device configuration. Visit: http://wireless.vodafone.co.nz/ What if my phone isn't on there? Or the settings still don't help? Then you're basically on your own - but thankfully, here are the generic tips and settings you need to get started: Mobile data (WAP, VFNZ Gateway) This section is for WAP browsing, like Vodafone live! where you don't need a public IP address. If you don't know what WAP or IP mean, the settings here are probably what you need. If you need dedicated Internet browsing settings (like using your phone as a modem), see below. Settings APN live.vodafone.com Connection mode Connection orientated / permanent / continuous connection GPRS ID username GPRS ID password Homepage live.vodafone.com PPP authentication type PAP (default) Proxy authentication password Proxy authentication username Proxy login type Automatic (default) Security Off WAP gateway IP address 172.030.038.003 OR 172.030.038.003:8080 OR 172.030.038.003:9201 Port 8080 OR 9201 OR 09201 Mobile data (Public Internet, VFNZ Internet) Settings APN www.vodafone.net.nz Connection mode Connection orientated / permanent / continuous connection GPRS ID username GPRS ID password Homepage live.vodafone.com PPP authentication type PAP (default) Proxy authentication password Proxy authentication username Proxy login type Automatic (default) Security Off WAP gateway IP address 172.030.038.003 OR 172.030.038.003:8080 OR 172.030.038.003:9201 Port 8080 OR 9201 OR 09201 PXT / MMS / Multimedia messaging Tips I know my phone supports PXTing, yet I keep on getting messages to go onto PXTWorld to retrieve PXT messages when someone sends me one. It's probably because Vodafone don't actually know your handset is capable. The default action on a new SIM is to keep the messages on PXTWorld How do I change this behaviour then? Simple. Place the SIM into a phone that definitely works with PXT and send one off. That confirms that you have a handset which does definitely support PXTing. You can then place the SIM back into your PXT capable phone. Settings APN live.vodafone.com Access point VFNZ Gateway To find the settings for VFNZ Gateway, see above MMS server address http://pxt.vodafone.net.nz/pxtsend OR http://pxt.vodafone.net.nz/pxtsend:8080 OR http://pxt.vodafone.net.nz/pxtsend:9201 Connection mode Connection orientated / permanent / continuous connection GPRS ID username GPRS ID password MMS automatic download On (Automatically downloads full MMS) PPP automatic download PAP (default) Proxy authentication password Proxy authentication username Proxy login type Automatic (default) Security Off WAP gateway IP address 172.030.038.003 OR 172.030.038.003:8080 OR 172.030.038.003:9201 Port 8080 OR 9201 OR 09201 - WAP over GPRS - WAP over CSD (circuit switched data) - PXT Category:Mobile Category:Mobile data Category:Vodafone live Category:Mobile broadband Category:Mobile phones Category:PXT Category:PXTWorld Category:Settings